Within the Game
by PsychicInu
Summary: How I ended up here was a mystery, how I'm going to return is an even bigger mystery. Might as well enjoy myself until I find a way to return home. INCLUDES OC


**Inu: can I just say not having to narrate myself is awesome? Anyways, enjoy! I'm only in charge of time skips! Awesome right?**

**~START~**

A figure shook me. I recognized it as a boy. "Hey! Are you okay?" The boy called, though it was distant. I lied there, completely oblivious to what was going on. The boy shook me again. "Come on! Wake up!" Slowly, I started to regain consciousness and found myself in such an unfamiliar place. The boy smiled, "You're alive! That's good!"

"Will you not be so enthusiastic?" A girl that seemed younger than him asked. "What if she can't hear you?"

"Then...she'll never know I was being enthusiastic..." The boy shrugged. I looked over at him and noticed instantly that I knew him, I didn't know from where but I certainly knew him. I knew where I knew him from, but was it really him was the question? He had the same black hair, red and blue hat tilted to the left, blue and gold striped shirt, and red bandana as him. That's when another younger girl spoke, she looked exactly lke the first.

"C'mon Ninten! Don't be a dummy!" She laughed. Yup, it was him. I don't know how this happened, but I was in a video game. An awesome one.

The boy, now clarified to be Ninten, looked at me. "So...can you hear actually? Or are you blind? Any conditions we should know about?"

"Why must you know of conditions anyways?" I replied, he shrugged.

"Well, blame my sisters..." He sighed. "Anyways, I'm Ninten and those are my twin sisters. That's Mimmie and that's Minnie...I think."

"Aw, Ninten! You still can't tell us apart!" One complained. "I'm Mimmie!"

The other sighed. "And I'm Minnie! It's not that hard!"

"Well then, why did mom and dad name you Minnie if your taller by a millimeter?" Ninten asked.

"Does that even matter!?" Minnie growled, Ninten hid behind the couch. I was literally confused, not by the people I was with but how I was with them. "Back on topic, what's your name?"

"Skylar." I replied.

Ninten crossed his arms and looked at me again. "Too many syllables, I'll just call ya Sky."

"Fine with me." I smiled.

"Do you feel any pain?" Mimmie asked. "We'd ask Mom for help but she went somewhere so we can't."

"And she left big brother in charge..." Minnie muttered.

"Probably because I'm thirteen and you're both seven." Ninten stated matter-of-factly. "And we needed more Oreos...so yeah."

'Can you guys stop getting off topic?' Barked a pure white dog with gray spots and a black collar. Ninten shot a glare at the canine.

"Shut it Mick! Just cuz I can understand you does not mean you have freedom of speech, YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!" Ninten growled. "But relating to what he said, he's right. There is no pain, and again, conditions?"

"No pain or conditions..." I replied. Ninten nodded.

"Okay then...since we have a guest over for today, I say we have prime rib for dinner!" Ninten announced.

"Ninten, is prime rib and Oreos the only thing you eat?" Mimmie asked.

"Hey, FYI I was eating a banana two minutes ago so don't sass me!" Ninten growled. "I'm the older one here! And we only have prime rib once a week!"

"Oldest and the least mature!" Minnie exclaimed. Ninten seemed to be getting irritated but didn't do anything. The front door opened and their mother came inside.

"I see the girl is awake." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine." I replied.

"Well that's good. We are still curious of how you ended up like that in the first place." Their mother sighed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Last thing I recall was playing Mother...er...EarthBound Zero." I answered.

Ninten had a very confused look on his face. "EarthBound Zero? What's that?"

I wasn't that surprised he didn't know of his own game, he probably wouldn't. "It's just a video game."

"A video game I haven't heard of!" Ninten sighed. "I seriously need to get an Amazon account and look this game up..."

"Ninten, I've already told you that you are too young to use Amazon on your own!" His mother scolded. He somewhat mocked her and crossed his arms.

"Lloyd gets to use Amazon..." He mumbled.

~TIME SKIP BECAUSE THEY GET OFF TOPIC A LOT. SO, NEXT DAY~

I sighed, currently, I had to live with Ninten and his family as I had nowhere to stay. For the meantime though, it was Tuesday, also known as, a school day. "Come on! You can meet my friends!" Ninten exclaimed.

"I suppose so..." I replied. We walked into the school building and Ninten brought me to the office.

"Hey! This is the new girl! Her name is Sky...lar." Ninten smiled sheepishly.

The principal smiled and looked at me. "Welcome to the school, Skylar. I am the principal here, but my name is not important." He handed me a list and his grin grew. "I will just assign you the same classes as Ninten, that seems quite helpful."

"Awesome!" Ninten exclaimed. "Okay then, to first period!"

"Is first period really that exciting?" I thought aloud though he insisted it was and pointed to the top of the list. First was Social Studies? "I wouldn't think you'd have an Intrest in Social Studies."

"I sorta do, when the teacher actually decides to teach us. He believes it's more social than studies so it's one of my favorites!" Ninten smiled. "Welcome to Social Studies!" Ninten walked inside and I followed him. "Hey, we got a new kid!"

The teacher looked up and smiled at us. "Welcome to Social Studies—"

"I've already said that~!" Ninten chimed. "Ha! Beat you to it!"

"Ahem, anyways. I am Mr. Takahashi, feel free to do whatever. We learn every Wednesday." The teacher, Mr. Takahashi, explained.

"Um...that's good to know I suppose? I am Skylar." I introduced myself.

Mr. Takahashi nodded and turned his attention to the class. "Class, this is our new student Skylar. Be nice got it?"

"Yes sir!" The class shouted.

A boy walked up to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lloyd!"

"Lloyd! Good for you, make some other friends besides me and Ana!" Ninten exclaimed proudly. "My little trash can friend is growing up so fast!"

"Um...okay?" I laughed nervously.

"Lloyd is one of my best friends ever!" Ninten explained. I already knew that though, due to the fact that I have played Mother. Granted, it was a bit weird since Lloyd lived in Merrysville. "Usually he wouldn't be here, but he moved so it was great! My other friend Ana doesn't go here though...I wish. She lives in Snowman so she goes to school there, since it's so far from Podunk and all."

"I see, that makes sense." I said, trying to sound as if I didn't know Ana didn't attend school here. The fact everything was explained was quite a weird moment, since I knew most of it.

~LATER~

School had finally come to an end, which it was quite the tiring day. First was Social Studies, which didn't seem to be as bad. After that was quite different. I had ELA next, in which Nonten apparently wasn't very good at. Afterwards was Media Production, and Ninten insisted I helped him with a project. Then lunch, and we sat with Lloyd, and I now know that Ninten is quite popular among the students. After lunch, we had Music. Ninten apparently has an electric guitar he hides from his mother and he plays quite well. Next was Honors Geometry, which Ninten is really bad at. How he is in honors of it confuses me. Last was science, another class we had with Lloyd. The lab we did could've been better if Ninten would've read the instructions. To put it simply, it was a very intresting day. "That was...AWESOME!" Ninten shouted. "Having a friend in every class is better than anything! Plus, I don't have baseball after school today! So we can go straight home or do something, your call."

"Well, with the fact I barely know of anything in Podunk, I suppose we could head straight home." I replied. Ninten nodded happily but then was tackled to the ground by a girl. She had red hair and it was in pigtails that stick straight up. She must use a lot of hairspray.

"What the heck!?" Ninten pried the girl off of him and glared at her. "You don't even go to this school, Pippi! You're the same age as my sisters!"

"So? C'mon Ninty~!" The girl hummed. She then shot me a glare. "Who's that girl Ninty?"

"Ninty is NOT my name." Ninten growled. "And that's Skylar, she's my friend, got it? Cuz I'm not repeating it."

"Well then, stay away from my Ninty okay?" Pippi asked sweetly, Ninten facepalmed.

"I shall, I'm not from here anyways. There would be no point in something like that. Besides, love is such a foolish thing especially since we are in middle school." I replied. Pippi nodded

"Yay! Did you hear that Ninty? Well, I'll see you tomorrow~!" Pippi then skipped away. Ninten looked irritated, very irritated.

"You should've lied to her, get her off my back..." Ninten muttered.

"Literally or metaphorically?" I asked.

"Both." Ninten stated. "Anyways, why don't we go to the ice cream place? I need something cold to clear my head before I go home..." Ninten laughed nervously.

"Sure, but you do realize that statement made you sound very depressed?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He froze and looked at me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT BY IT!" He shouted. "Hey...I kinda feel better...say something sarcastic again!"

"You're a genius."

"Grea-wait, that isn't sarcasm..."

"Let's test that tomorrow during English and Geometry..."

"NOT FAIR!" Ninten growled, I laughed. I guess being in a video game isn't that bad. Especially when you're friends with the main protagonist.

**~END~**

**inu: pretty good I guess, I mean this was my first EarthBound story! BTW, two more to come in the future!**


End file.
